can dreams come true?
by katemasencullen
Summary: Bella Swan was plagued by nightmares and psychic dreams all her life. What will happen when, when she finally learns to live with them, the Cullens come to Forks? And why does she have the feeling that she's seen Edward before...?
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's note;**

If you've read the old prologue you can skip to the first chapter. The prologue wasn't changed. If by any chance you're reading "Can dreams come true?" for the first time I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own anything but the plot. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue.**

His cold lips touched my forehead lovingly, "Don't leave me. Please don't." I managed to whisper before he disappeared. I sat there crying for a moment before running after him, as fast as I could. But I couldn't find him anywhere. All I managed to do was get even deeper in the dark trees. Suddenly the sound of a brunch breaking behind me caused me to stop and turn around looking for the source. I could feel it, somebody was watching me but not even my eyes could make out anything in the dim light. I slowly walked backwards still looking around. Suddenly a figure attacked me.

I sat up panting on my bed. My breath was raged and I could feel the tears escaping my eyes and silently trailing down my cheeks. Taking a deep breath I brushed the tears away and kicked the covers of me. Looking at the clock I realized there was only one thing I could do to calm down. I hurriedly pulled on some pants and a sweater and quietly walked down the stairs and out the door being careful not to wake Charlie. Once I was outside I jogged gradually increasing my speed until I was running full speed. Running away from my nightmares. Running away from my reality. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my life...

**Author's note;**

I hope you enjoyed the prologue please review. Your reviews are what keeps me writing and helps this story continue.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

This is the new first chapter, hopefully better than the old one please read and tell me if it's improved. I know it is one day late but I couldn't upload yesterday so forgive me for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and approve of the changes I made. By the way check out my new story "Bella" and tell me what you think about it.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot. These wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter one.**

Bella's point of view.

When I got home from my run I found Charlie sitting in the kitchen, in his uniform, with a cup of coffee in his hand reading the newspaper. "Good morning." I said walking to the cupboard, getting a mug out and filling it with coffee. "Where were you?" Charlie grumbled. "I went for a run." Was the only answer I provided not bothering to mention my nightmare. I had learned from personal experience that it would only make him angry. My relationship with Charlie wasn't what I would call the perfect father-daughter relationship. Charlie always blamed me for _her _death and nothing I did or said would ever change things for the best. We were more like a guard and a prisoner. Charlie has to look after me until I turned eighteen and I have to live with him causing as little trouble as possible. So I just turned around and went upstairs to get ready for school.

"Bella!" Jessica's voice greeted me as soon as I entered the school. "I missed you." She said hugging me when I reached the spot she and Angela currently occupied. "I missed you too, hi Angela." I said when she finally released me. Angela smiled shyly at me before Jessica stole my attention with her constant rumbling. "Can you believe this is our final year? I can't wait…" Jessica didn't stop there but I quickly shut her voice off while sending Angela an apologetic look.

Unfortunately Jessica talked all the way to the administration office. We didn't have many classes together which caused a whole new round of rambling from Jessica's part about the educational system not taking under consideration the needs and wants of the student population. Finally I had had enough. "Jess." I yelled over her voice trying to get her to shut up. She finally did and knowing I had her full attention for probably the next five minutes I spoke as quickly as I could. "Don't make a big deal out of it. We still share a lunch hour and a couple of classes. No reason to make such a big deal out of it." I spoke in one breath. At first she just stood there just looking at me with her mouth wide open. When she finally answered it was with a simple ok and a change to the newest school gossip.

The rest of the day was like any other first day back to school, students gossiping in the hallways and during classes, teachers introducing themselves to students who couldn't care less about their names and where they studied and finally the few new students being introduced to classes.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me in a whisper leaning closer to me over the table. We were in the cafeteria and I had completely spaced out. "Yeah, I'm just tired." I said rubbing my hands up and down my face. And I really was tired all the fucking sleep deprivation and nightmares were taking their toll on me. It would be a miracle if I didn't pass out one of these days. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" She asked looking at me concerned. Angela was one of the three people who knew about my nightmares. If it was in my hand she would be as ignorant as the next person but she had a first hand knowledge of them due to a sleepover three years ago. To make a long story short it's hard to forget being woken up by your friend's screams in the middle of the night. "Not really. I think I'm going to go and get some air." I said, maybe getting away from all the noise in the cafeteria would help me fight off this headache. "Do you want me to go with you?" Angela asked eyeing me while I stood up. "No, there is no need to. I'm going to be just fine. I just need to clear my head for a minute. I'll see you later." I said walking away from the table.

Walking out of the cafeteria I decided to visit my locker before the bell rang. I was so much drawn in my thoughts about the dream I had that I didn't see anyone walking in the hall until I bumped into them face first. The force of the hit caused me to stable and lose my balance, falling backwards. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact but a minute passed and it never came. When I finally opened my eyes I was met with a pair of golden orbs looking straight at me. I could feel cold seeping through the material of my clothes where masculine arms held my waist. "Thank you." I said steadying my self after the shock finally passed. Making sure I was steady on my feet the beautiful stranger removed his arms from around me and against my better judgment I was ready to beg for him to hold me again. "You're welcome." The stranger's velvet voice broke through my thoughts. "Bella Swan." I offered my hand remembering my manners. "Edward Cullen." The stranger, now known as Edward Cullen, sent a dazzling smile my way. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in school?" I asked trying to figure out this stranger. "My family just moved here." Edward said. Edward, his name sounded so nice even when I thought about it. "Have we met before?" I asked suddenly. His face seemed familiar. And I felt so comfortable around him, safe. And those eyes, they looked so familiar, like I had seen them before but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I don't think so. Do you?" Edward asked and I could see something hiding behind his eyes. Expectation? It couldn't be. He just said we didn't meet before. "Bella!" Jessica's voice sounded from behind me taking me by surprise and breaking the spell Edward's eyes had on me. "Ah, hi." Jessica greeted Edward reaching us and finally taking notice of him. "You won't believe what just happened. Mike asked me out. Come on we have a few minutes before the bell rings, I'll tell you everything." She said pulling me away. "I'll see you around Bella." Edward said and before I had a chance to reply he walked around the corner and I was left alone with an excited Jessica rambling about her date with Mike.

Later that night I was lying in my bed thinking about Edward when it finally hit me. Those eyes. I knew I had seen them again. They were the same eyes from the sketch over my desk. Those eyes were the eyes of the man in my dreams.

**Author's note;**

That's all for today, I hope you enjoyed the new first chapter and stay with me. Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note;**

Here's the new and improved second chapter. I hope you all like it and review to tell me your opinion.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two.**

Edward's Point of view.

For the past one hundred years I've hated myself. I believed I was nothing but a monster damned to a life, if one can call it that, of loneliness because of my nature and all the people I killed, or drained would be a better term. And them I met her. The moment our eyes connected I had found my purpose. I knew that no matter what, I had to keep her safe. I had fell in love and knew that I was no longer a monster because what sort of greater power would allow a creature so innocent to be in the presence of a creature as vile as I believed my self to be. The only problem was that she was just an infant.

But yet even that wouldn't keep me away from her. I knew that most would think it prevented but our bond was innocent. Our time together was stolen but not little. Charlie was too busy drinking or working to think about the miracle sleeping innocently in the second story of his house. And so I could use that time to feed my need to be in her presence and interact any way I could with her. She might have only been a baby but I swear I could see the adoration in her eyes. And every time I looked in those eyes I knew I was no monster. Because by no chance could she have showed that sort of adoration towards a monster. In her eyes I was an angel, the only person who really cared about her and for her I knew I would be whatever she needed.

Unfortunately though life isn't a fairytale and so I was forced to leave Forks and leave what little piece of my human heart was still alive there with her. That last night I knew she could sense the change in my emotions. My heart was heavy with sorrow and as I looked into those eyes for the last time in what would be years of separation I knew she knew, deep inside her she knew we wouldn't see each other again for a long time. And so I left leaving her with a diamond necklace for her fourth birthday and a promise to come back for her.

And now nearly fourteen years later I'm here looking into her window as she tosses around in her sheets crying for me not to leave. Even after fourteen years our connection is still there and I know that nothing could ever keep us apart.

The next day I go straight to her High School, I know that the best way to come back into her life would be as a new classmate. I mean there was a chance she doesn't remember me at all and just going to her and telling her everything would most likely freak her out. But this way I can ease my way back to her life and hopefully trigger her memory, although I doubt she will remember much seeing as she was only four when I left. Either way this way I can stay close to her. And although all I want is to take her in my arms and never let go I know that that isn't possible at the moment.

My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of an old Chevy making its way in the parking lot. When the door finally opened and my Bella stepped out I could finally breathe again, although I didn't really need to. She was immediately attacked by a girl named Jessica and although she looked highly annoying she was no immediate danger. After talking for a couple of minutes the girls headed towards the office with me following unnoticed close behind them. Most of the day passed with me either following Bella or keeping tags on her through other people's thoughts. I became particularly fond of Angela, whose thoughts were pure and kind unlike Jessica's, which were usually vile and overflowing jealousy.

The chance to finally come in contact with Bella came during lunch hour. The entire time she seemed to be in a world of her own not paying attention to anything around her. When she stood up to leave the cafeteria, I decided this was the best time to act. She would be alone and the hallways should be mostly deserted. When she stumbled onto me giving me the chance to touch her I though I would be unable to let her go. The moment her eyes met mine I saw her emotions and seeing safety and dare I say love in them I started to hope that there might be a chance she remembered me. It took a lot out of me to lie to her and tell her we hadn't met before but I couldn't give my identity away on our first meeting after so much time. I had to gain her trust before I could tell her who I really was. Right now she most likely though that man she dreamed of was a piece of her imagination. A person her mind fabricated to protect it self and give herself a sense of normalcy during her childhood. All that man was to her is an imaginary friend. Right now my priority was to reestablish our bond, everything else could wait.

**Author's note;**

That's Edward's point of view everybody. We learned a bit more about their background. Tell me if it was good. Should I just stick with Bella's point of view? Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note;**

Hello, this is the new and improved third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Three.**

Bella's point of view.

The next day I woke up from a nightmare free sleep feeling calm and collected. And even though I still didn't feel back to normal I decided to go on with my day like nothing was wrong. After my morning routine I drove to school feeling excited for the first time after years, which was probably due to the good night's sleep I got or so I told myself, even though I knew a big part of my excitement was because of Edward. Every single one of my thought was about Edward. There was an invisible power pulling me to him, like a huge magnet. And the worse thing was that I didn't care. I felt safer in his presence than I had the whole time living with Charlie, and he was the police chief. And that scared me more than anything else. I couldn't afford to feel safe with him. I must not feel safe with him. Every time I opened up like that with anyone I ended up getting hurt.

When I finally arrived in the school parking lot I noticed a black Volvo S60. It looked brand new, a dead giveaway that it didn't belong in Forks. And that was what also gave away its owner. Edward. Stop thinking about him I chastised myself getting out of my truck and walking straight to homeroom. Usually in homeroom I would sit alone, something that hadn't changed in six years. Now, imagine my surprise when I hear someone sit on the chair next to mine and even more when looking up I am met with a pair o golden eyes. "Hello." Edward's melodic voice greeted me. "Hi." I said back, pathetically trying to sound like he wasn't the only thing in my mind since our meeting yesterday. "This seat isn't taken is it?" he asked. "No." I said too fast for my liking, "You can sit." I finished trying to sound nonchalant. "So, I told you we'd meet again." He said looking at me with a charming smile. "I guess I should have believed you." I say smiling back at him before turning back to the front of the class and rubbing my temples. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale." He said taking a closer look at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes. I could see concern and what looked like a love but it left his face so soon I couldn't be sure. "Just tired, it should pass." I said quickly. "Everyone is having a bit of trouble with waking up so early in the beginning of the school year." I offered with a smile seeing that my previous excuse didn't make anything about his worry. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go back home and rest or something." Edward pressed. "Edward. Honestly, I'm fine, no reason to worry." I said looking him in the eyes and touching his arm. As soon as my hand touched his two things happened. First I realized his hand is cold as ice, which surprisingly didn't bother me. And last but not least the feeling of safety increased more than ever. Our eyes were still locked and the connection only broke when I heard the bell ring. "If you're sure." He murmured, although reluctantly, standing up.

The rest of my classes went pretty much the same. I would always sit with Edward except from a couple of classes where Jessica or Angela would sit with me. Edward seemed to constantly look at me as if he was waiting for me to pass out or something. And even though it should make me uncomfortable it made me feel like someone really cared about me. Every time I caught him staring I'd give him a reassuring smile which he would always return with a crooked one, my favorite smile on him so far.

When school was finally over I made my way to my car happy for the day to finally end. But turning the key I was shocked to be met by silence, trying again I was faced with the same annoying silence. Pissed I got out kicking the car door shut and sliding down next to the weal frustrated. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I closed my eyes throwing my head back. "Car problem?" I opened my eyes to Edward's voice only to see him standing over me with a smile. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked offering a painful smile. "Not at all." He said sarcastically. "Come on. I'll give you a ride." He said offering his hand to help me stand. "Thanks." I said gratefully accepting it. "No problem." He said opening the passenger door to his car. "Plus, I enjoy your company." He added before closing the door. "It should warm up pretty soon." he said getting in and turning up the temperature. "Which way?" he asked pulling out of the parking lot. "Just turn left down the road." I instructed. The ride to Charlie's house was filled with a comfortable silence. "This is me." I said when we reached the house. "So this is your home huh?" Edward joked. "Yeah." Was all the response I offered with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Edward asked sensing my unease. "Nothing really." I whispered. But seeing from the look in his eyes that he wasn't convinced I finally whispered the truth. "It just never felt like home." I spoke looking at it. "Anyway, thanks for the ride." I said reaching for the door handle. "Bella." Edward said and I turned around. "You know I'm here for you if you need anything." He said brushing his knuckles on my cheek bone tenderly. I was so mesmerized by his presence that all I could do was nod before finally getting out of the car and in the house where I run to my room, which is where I stayed for the remainder of the day thinking about Edward until sleep finally took over.

**Author's note;**

I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note;**

Here's the new and improved Chapter Four. Hope you'll enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Four.**

Edward's point of view.

After dropping Bella off, I went back to my house and spent the entire night sitting at my piano playing the lullaby, I had written for her when she was still a baby, and thinking about her words. It was obvious that she wasn't happy at Charlie's, seeing as she didn't consider it home. I was equally confused and worried about what made her feel that way and in the end decided it would be for the best that I investigate tomorrow. Home is a place where you're supposed to feel safe and comfortable and I by no means wanted Bella to feel different about the place she was staying in. it was also part of the reason why I didn't take her with me fourteen years ago. I wanted her to have a normal, stable childhood. And at that point I couldn't offer that. And so I had decided she would stay with Charlie, at least until she was eighteen, and able to choose for herself. Now, I wasn't so certain I made the right choice.

When I finally looked up from the piano keys it was seven and school was starting in an hour. I hurriedly got ready and drove to Bella΄s house. Killing the engine I climbed out of the car and leaned against the driver's side waiting for Bella to emerge. When she finally did I was once again taken away by her beauty. "Hey." She waved with a smile. "Hi." I said giving her my best crooked smile. "I thought you might need a ride to school seeing as your truck is probably still at the parking lot." I said opening the door for her. "Thanks. I actually completely forgot about that." She said looking embarrassed. As soon as she was in I jogged, in human speed, to the driver΄s door and got in. I quickly turned the key in the ignition, lowered the music and turned up the heat, wanting her to be as comfortable and warm as she could possibly be. "What΄s that?" She asked pointing to the CD player. And I remembered I had her Lullaby playing. "It΄s something I wrote many years ago for someone really special." I answered watching her reaction for any sign of recognition. "That΄s weird, I thought I had heard it before." She said frowning. I knew she had to remember it. And if she remembers it she has to remember me as well. "So how do you like Forks?" she asked after a minute. "It is interesting." I said laughing. "Interesting? That΄s one word I've never heard in the same sentence as Forks. People usually find it boring. I even find it boring. And I practically lived my whole life here. It΄s just so cold and... I΄m rambling." she paused laughing. "You probably don΄t want to listen to all these. I'll just shut up know." she finished shaking her head. "No, I actually enjoy listening to you." I said smiling at her. She just smiled shyly at me but otherwise remained silent. "Why don΄t you tell me about your self?" I asked wanting to listen to her voice. "I'm pretty boring so let's just skip that." she said playing with her fingers. "I contest that." I argued which led to her frowning at me. "Please." I said pouting. "Okay. But only if you tell me about yourself afterwards." She warned pointing a finger at me. "Pinky promise." I smiled offering my pinky. It was our thing. As soon as she had learned to talk she was constantly making me pinky promise everything she could think of. My gesture seemed to take her by surprise. When she finally came around she wrapped her pinky around mine. "Pinky promise." She whispered. Seeing her reluctance to speak first I decided to spear her and spoke. "Well I was born in Chicago. After my biological parents death I was adopted by the Cullens. We just decided to move here." I said. "I΄m sorry about your parents." she whispered after a minute of silence. "Don΄t be. It΄s been years." ninety three to be precise I thought to myself. "I was born here. My mom died giving birth to me." Bella whispered looking at the road. "I'm sorry about your mom." I offered returning my eyes on the road. "Like you said, it's been years." She whispered back while I pulled into the school parking lot. I quickly parked and got out of the car jogging to her side and opening the door for her as well as offering my hand to help her get out. "Thank you." she said blushing and looking down but still holding my hand. "You shouldn't be hiding your face." I said putting a finger under her chin and tilting her head upwards and causing our eyes to meet. I could never tire of seeing her brown orbs from the first time I saw them their depth always fascinated me. "Class should start any minute now." Bella whispered breaking the spell her eyes had on me. "Do you need anything from your locker?" I asked walking towards the school entrance. "No I think I΄m all good. I'll probably…" She started to say but stopped halfway through her sentence paling and gripping my arm as if she was ready to collapse. I immediately went into overprotective mode circling her waist with my arm to keep her from falling and franticly asking her what the problem was. But she remained silent putting her free hand on my chest to steady herself and taking deep breaths. After a couple of minutes the color seemed to return to her cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked taking her face in my hands. "Yeah, I just felt lightheaded for a minute. I'm okay now." she said giving me a reassuring smile. Which didn't work out all that well since all I could think about was that I had less time than I originally thought. "Perhaps I should drive you back to your house." I proposed wanting nothing more than to take her back to my home and keep her safe from everything. "I'll be fine." she argued. "I promise." she added stepping on her tip toes to kiss my cheek, the moment she realized what she was doing she pulled away her cheeks tainted red, she quickly walked towards homeroom, me following after her only seconds later.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. Bella΄s fatigue subsided but never disappeared΄ she barely touched her lunch. By the time I drove her back to her house (because I΄d rather die than allow her to drive feeling fatigued) she was fighting sleep but lost the battle just as we were pulling over. I carried her up to her room laying her on the bed before going downstairs and in the kitchen. I quickly made a sandwich and purred a glass of milk and carried them back upstairs. "Sleep now my love. You will need it." I whispered before leaving.

**Author's note;**

Please review and tell me what you think.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note;**

This is the new and improved Chapter Five. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Five.**

BPOV

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner; I kept feeling dizzy and Edward just ended up driving me to and from school. During the weekend my main goal was to avoid Charlie and keep him from seeing how faint I was feeling. When Monday finally came the pattern continued until lunchtime.

We were all sitting in our usual table; Mike and Jessica were busy talking about the winter prom while Angela and Ben were discussing a physics essay coming up, so Edward and I just ate enjoying the silence. Well that΄s not totally truth; neither of us was eating. My nightmares had returned and I was to busy contemplating their meaning while Edward was probably trying to give me some space. And that΄s when it happened.

One minute I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends and the next I was outside the school in the border of the forest looking at a woman standing there. She looked familiar with short shoulder long brown hair two shades darker than mine, skin pale, even paler than Edward's , but the feature that stood out the most were her crimson eyes looking at the school cafeteria with such hostility and hatred.

EPOV

Bella was acting more and more weird. I could recognize the signs. It took me thirteen years to find out about them and I was looking for them since day one of my return. I had spent the weekend outside her room, too worried to leave her alone in case she got worse. But today was even worse than that.

She was just sitting there and looking at her lunch and not touching it. I longed to just ask her what was wrong and beg her to eat something, anything. But I knew by the look on her face that she just needed time to think. Her nightmares had come back. I knew because I΄d been there, in her room trying to soothe her in her sleep while she whimpered and cried. Begging, pleading, praying, demanding, not even her lullaby worked. Holding her worked most of the time but I was still afraid that the difference in our skin temperature would wake her so I was reluctant.

Suddenly her head turned towards the window looking out in the woods. I looked at her eyes and they were unfocused, looking but not seeing, it was similar to the way Alice΄s eyes would turn when she was having a vision. "Bella." I said trying to bring her back from whatever trance she was in. But she remained unresponsive. "Bella." I said again but she didn't react at all. Suddenly her lips started to move.

"She΄s here. Why is she here? She must leave. Make her leave. Why is she just standing there? Red. Her eyes are red. It΄s eyes are red. Make them leave." Bella seemed to panic more and more with every word coming out of her mouth. I quickly got up pulling her with me and out of the cafeteria. I hurriedly pulled us down the hallway and around the corner giving us some privacy. Saying her name obviously hadn't worked so I had to come up with something else.

In my despair I cuddle her face with my hands and crashed my lips to hers. At first she remained unresponsive but after a couple of minutes she finally started to move her lips against mine. Her hands moved from her sides up in my hair and shoulders. When we finally run out of air I pulled away touching my forehead against hers. We stayed like that for a while trying to catch our breaths.

"What happened?" I asked when her breathing was finally back to normal. "What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened." She said not looking at me. "We are going to be late for class." she added turning around and walking towards biology. But I was having none of that. I caught up with her and grabbed her hand turning her around. "Fuck Biology. This is more important than fucking Biology." I said concentrating on not roaring at her. "I told you nothing happened." she said pleading me with her eyes. "Bella please tell me what happened. Do you not trust me?" I asked cuddling her face and kissing her lightly. She quickly put her arms around my waist and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I pulled her even deeper, if possible, and buried my nose in her hair. "You'll think I'm crazy." She finally whispered not removing herself from my arms. "Nothing you could possibly say would ever make me think you're crazy." I whispered in her hair. "I don't know how to explain it. One minute I was in the cafeteria and the next I was standing in the forest. I saw a woman standing there. She had these blood red eyes and she was looking at the school cafeteria with so much hatred." She paused. "Now you'll definitely think I'm crazy." She finished trying to get out of my arms. But my hold didn't budge. "I don΄t think you΄re crazy. I care about you more than you can possibly think. If you say you saw that then you did." I said kissing her head. "Where exactly was this woman?" I finally asked. "Across from the cafeteria. Just where the forest starts." she answered. "Why are you asking?" she asked. "I want you to go to Biology and wait for me there." I said ignoring her question and letting her go. "Where are you going?" she asked grabbing my hand and looking frantic. "I'll just go check the forest. It won΄t take long." I said pecking her lips and trying to leave but she stopped me. "No. You can΄t go there." she said even more frantic. "I΄m going to be just fine. I promise." I said kissing her again. "If I΄m late wait for me in the car." I said giving her my car keys. She quickly nodded and walked towards Biology.

I quickly run in the woods looking for the woman Bella claimed to have seen. I run as fast as I could towards the spot Bella mentioned. Upon reaching it I caught a scent of a person I wished to never encounter again.

Rennee.

**Author's note;**

I hope you liked Chapter Five. Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note;**

This is the new and improved Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot; all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Six**

After Edward sent me to Biology and went to the forest I focused all my energy on calming down. Something easier said than done. I kept thinking about everything that could possibly happen to Edward. The mere thought of something bad happening to him because of me was killing me. I still had feelings for him, feelings different than those of a simple friend, we did just kiss but I didn't know where that left us. He kissed me so he must have some sort of feeling for me, but I couldn't be sure.

Class had already started when the door opened and Edward walked in. I sighed relieved. "Very nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen. Please take your seat." Mr. Banner΄s voice was dripping with sarcasm. But surprisingly Edward remained quiet. He simply ignored him and walked to our lab table. He kissed my forehead before taking his seat and taking my hand. "Did you find anything?" I asked. "No." he simply said scouting his chair closer to mine making me raised an eyebrow at his action. "I didn't get the chance to go to my locker." he answered my unspoken question. We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, and I was happy to just sit there holding Edward΄s hand while he caressed my knuckles with his thumb. When school was finally over I was feeling completely spent but I tried my best to stay awake.

When we finally reached Charlie΄s house Edward quickly came to my side carrying me bridal style to the house. I knew arguing wouldn't work and since I was tired I decided to just snuggle closer to his chest and enjoy the ride. "Thank you." I muttered when he laid me on my bed. "You΄re welcome." He whispered kissing my temple and getting up. "Please stay." I whispered. "Forever." I heard him whisper before my eyelids dropped closed.

I stirred feeling the hands around my waist holding me tighter. My eyes finally opened to look straight into two pools of gold eyes looking at me. "Hi." I croaked in a sleepy voice. "Did you sleep well?" Edward asked. "Yes. Thanks for staying." I whispered snuggling closer to his chest. "I got you some food." he said sitting up and pulling me with him. "Thank you." I said leaning on the headboard and taking the sandwich from the nightstand. "Do you still feel sick?" Edward asked looking over my face. I realized he was referring to my fatigue. "It won΄t go away." I groaned finishing my sandwich and burying my face in his chest again. "Bella?" Edward asked. "Hm?" I mumbled not moving. "There are some things about me that you don΄t know but I promise to tell you this weekend. It may take some time." he whispered. "No matter what you tell me I know it΄s not going to change my feelings for you." I whispered pulling back and looking in his eyes before finally kissing his lips. "I know." I felt him say against my lips.

The kiss started sweet but as time passed it became more heated. His hands roamed my body. Feeling my hips, my ass, my thighs, my stomach, until finally going under my shirt and massaging my breasts. While his hands stayed there mine moved from around his waist, up his back and towards his hair where they buried in his bronze locks while his tongue took possession of my mouth.

When we finally broke the kiss needing air his lips only moved to my neck where he kissed, licked, sucked and bit the tender flesh till I was practically moaning his name. My hands moved back to his back where I started to caress the muscles. His left hand released my right breast causing an involuntary whimper to leave my mouth. Chuckling he moved his hand lower and grabbed my hip. Thrusting his hips to mine he caused the sweetest friction making me moan and him groan against my skin.

"We need to stop." Edward groaned. But against his word he once again thrust his hips against mine. I moaned louder than ever and attacked his lips with mine.

If we hadn't been so focused on sucking each other faces we might have heard the car pulling in the driveway, or the front door opening, or the feet coming up the stairs, or my bedroom door opening and none other than Charlie standing over us.

**Author's note;**

I hope you liked it. Please review.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note;**

This is the new and improved Chapter Seven. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Seven.**

EPOV

When I finally heard Charlie it was too late. He was already in the room standing over the bed. I sat up immediately being careful while pushing Bella΄s body off mine and making sure she was safe sitting on the bed while I took a slightly protective stance in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie all but snarled. "Charlie." Bella scolded before I could even open my mouth "He΄s my friend. I brought him here." she hissed through her teeth. "You" he said pointing a finger at Bella "and I will talk later. And you" he turned to me "I thought I was clear fourteen years ago when I told you to never step a foot in this house again. You and your family did enough damage as it is. I don΄t want any of you here." he yelled. "And I told you that you can΄t keep me away from her. And none of what happened was my family΄s fault and we both know it." I said trying to keep my voice normal. "Get out." he hissed. I chanced a look at Bella and saw her looking confused from Charlie to me. Knowing how weak she is right now I couldn't chance my fight with Charlie causing her any more stress so I got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Bella asked panicked grabbing my hand. "Home, I'll see you tomorrow." I say softly and lean down to kiss her forehead. She whispered a faint okay and I quickly left the room deciding to tell her everything next chance I get.

BPOV

As soon as Edward was out the door Charlie΄s lecture started.

"I don΄t want you anywhere near him again." he yelled. "Well he is almost in all of my classes AND my boyfriend of sorts so let me see... NO." I said trying to calm down. "I΄m your father and you'll do as I say." he yelled. "You΄re not my father and you never will be." I yelled. The next thing that happened shocked me to no end. He slapped me. Charlie, the man who called himself my father not even five minutes ago, slapped me. I was furious; it wasn't the pain but the gesture itself that pushed me over the edge. "Get out." I said in a quiet voice dripping hate. When Charlie didn't make a move to get out of the room I lost it. "Get out! I hate you! Get out!" I screamed pushing him out the door. When he finally left the room I locked the door and fell in my bed crying in my pillow until I finally fell asleep.

I kicked my feet trying to reach the surface but the water seemed endless. I thought about Edward and the rest of the Cullens and everything that could possibly matter on earth while trying to fight the waves but it didn't work. The air in my lungs had ended minutes ago and the need to breath was overwhelming. Against my minds better judgment my mouth opened trying to give my lungs some air instead allowing the water to enter my body burning my throat and lungs in the process. Knowing I was going to die I found my self whispering my love to Edward. Hope finally abandoning me, I gave up letting the sea take me.

I sat up in bed gasping for air, tears streaming down my face. It was so real. I had to talk to Edward. I reached for my cell phone only to find it dead. I quickly stood up storming to the kitchen, while completely ignoring Charlie. I picked up the phone dialing the all too familiar number. It only beeped twice before his confused voice answered on the other line. Calmness washed over me and I found myself slipping on the floor against the wall.

"Bella?" his angelic voice, full of worry reminded me that I hadn't yet spoken a word. "I had to hear your voice." I whispered. "What happened?" he asked worried. "I had a dream. I was drowning." I whispered. The line was silent on the other end. I could only hear his breathing. "It was so real. I was so scared Edward." I whispered. "It was just a dream. I'll never let anything happen to you. You are my life now; I wouldn't be able to live without you." Edward said in a strong voice full of conviction. And in that moment I knew he meant every single word he spoke. Simply because I knew that this had influenced him as much as me. "I know." I whispered faintly. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Dizzy and hungry." I whispered back. "Ok then; we'll hung up and you make sure you eat something and rest." he whispered. "Ok. Goodbye Edward." I whispered. "Sweet dreams Bella." he whispered before ending the call.

"Who were you talking to?" a voiced questioned. I looked up coming face to face with an angry Jacob. "None of your business." I hissed standing up. "It΄s my business when you΄re talking to Cullen." he spat grabbing my arm. "Let me go, you΄re hurting me." I cried. "You deserve it." he spat.

I felt the anger rise inside me until something in me finally snapped. Before I could even think twice about it my fist had collided with his face and he was flying to the other side of the room. Hearing the ruckus Charlie entered the room looking for the source of the noise. I was taken aback by the blood coming out of Jacob΄s nose and the look of disapproval Charlie was giving me. Coming out of my zombie like state I finally opened my mouth.

"I΄m sorry."

Those were the words that came out of my mouth before I dashed out the kitchen door running full speed towards Edward΄s house.

**Author's note;**

After reviewing all seven chapters I can say I'm shocked. I must have been drugged somehow. Seriously, so many mistakes? God I feel like hiding in a hole for the rest of my life. Okay, I hope you like the slight changes and are still interested in this story. Please review.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note;**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you. I hope you're as happy as I am that Chapter Eight has arrived. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot; all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Eight.**

BPOV.

I took me nearly an hour to realize I was completely lost. I had learnt through the town gossipers that Edward's house was in the woods outside Forks but other than that I had little knowledge of how to get there. As hard as I tried I couldn't possibly figure out exactly where I was. Clearly I should have stayed on the road and not try to cut through the forest. I angrily whipped my tears and decided to keep walking north; hopefully I'd find some sort of a road or trail.

Twilight was approaching and I found it harder and harder to make my way through the roots and branches. Feeling my head spin I quickly leaned against a tree cursing myself for neglecting to eat. Hearing a branch snap I quickly turned towards the sound. "Hello?" I asked. "Is anybody out there?" I yelled feeling dizzier by the second. The last thing I saw was a blur make its way through the trees before the world turned black.

EPOV.

When I left Charlie's house I decided to check the forest for any sign of Rennee. So after dropping my car off at home I left for the woods. It wasn't hard to find Rennee's trail since she hadn't done a good job of trying to hide it. Once I picked up on her scent I followed it only to end up back outside Charlie's house. Angered I quickly realized she had left minutes ago so I went after her as fast as I could. She had some explaining to do.

Rennee was creeping in the general direction of my home when I found her. Unsurprisingly as soon as she realized I was after her she run. I quickly went after her only to miss her when she entered the Quileute territory. Furious I hit a tree, breaking it in two. I was running home when I froze in my tracks smelling a familiar scent. Bella. I quickly run where her scent was coming from only to come face to face with the most frightening sight of my life.

Bella was laying motionless on the ground next to a tree, blood gashing from a wound on her head. "Bella open your eyes." I pleaded cradling her face but she remained unconscious. Quickly assessing the situation I realized it was just a flesh wound and decided to carry her back to my home where I would properly treat it and wait for her to regain consciousness.

BPOV

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. Before I had the chance to panic Edward entered the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me and caressing my face. "My head hurts." I whispered. "That's expected you must have hit it pretty hard." Edward answered checking a bandage, I hadn't noticed, on my forehead. "How did I get here?" I asked looking in his eyes. Edward was silent taking my hand. "Bella, there are some things we need to talk about." Edward's voice had a hint of hesitation that scared me. My stomach chose the best moment to growl making Edward chuckle. "But first you need to eat." He said getting up with a smile. I got up with Edward's help and after a quick tour of the house I found myself perched on a bar stool watching Edward making me breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked when he only set a plate and thermo in front of me. "I already ate." He smiled sitting across from me.

I practically inhaled the eggs and juice, which I particularly liked. "What is this" I asked drinking from the thermos. "Family secret." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Fine don't tell me I'll find out for my self." I teased opening the cup before he could react. The thermos slipped from my hand hitting the table with it's contents spilling to the floor. "Bella." Edward looked at me with eyes full of worry and anxiety. I could only manage a whisper.

"Blood."

**Author's note;**

Oh, cliffy… What is going on? Review and tell me what you think, pretty please!

P.S. If any of you were bombard by New Chapter Alerts I am so sorry my ocd took over.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
